John Freeman: Day of Combines
by PKFifer
Summary: First instalment of epic story of John Freeman after he did Full Life Consequences.  Fan work because John Freeman is too man to dead.


JOHN FREEMAN: DAY OF COMBINES

Once apron a time ther was grate heero calld John Freeman who was once save wrold from combines and rejoice but he did not survived. BUT. What humens did not know was that John Freeman maybe not did dead so did survival and escape happily ever from tower and bullet and combines attack!

John Freeman did now working in oficce bildung in middl of Big Citty. He sat at desk filling the paperwerk very digilently to get his paid. Boss Person Fred camed over to John and said "John Freeman is payday so today is pay for you!" which to John reply "this money justis will pay to save!" "that is spirit John FReemn" said Bos Persson Fred and he hand paychekc to John Freeman. Suddenly John Freeman heard phone rang and that meen there was phonecall so John Freeman picked up telephon and there was dark voice on other end "John Freeman we know what you are done so now is time for REVENG E ATACK!" suddenly building was rumble and John Freemans desk felled over so did computer and the lights were shakelike. "Oh no" said John Freeman "the combines had found I" so John jumped to over the desk and grabb a big gun from seecrt hole in floor. Combines burst in all windows and start shoot John Freemans cow-orkers full of bullit and this made them dead fastly. "oh NO cowor kers be DEADING" said John Freeman very queit so combine would not find him but one combine looked with his ears and heardsaw John Freeman and yelld "LOOK THER IS THE TARGETS" and shooted at John Freeman with all guns could aimed. John Freeman was not stand for any of this so shot bullit at combines and many dropp dead but there was more coming from the windows even though building was up high "where does combines keep coming from?" asked John Freeman to self and then he noticed hellichopter blades flying in outside so he knew where combines were "there is no choice I must HELLICOTPER" said John Freeman and ran shoting past combines and out window into hellicoetpr and throw pilot far down to ground. He taked the controls and speed off but combines were on his tale! "John Freeman surennder nowu adn you will be taked alive" but John Freeman was not in negotiate and speeded even fastly. Combiens start to shoot at John Freemans helicopter and it was become damage and blades did smoking so John Freeman bailed out fastly into back and parachute down while helicopter did explod and destoyr a combine hellicopter.

CHAPTER TWO: COMBINE INVADE CITY!

As John Freemen land in middle of city ther was many combines in helllicotper fling into sky to launch atak to the city people and there were big explodes when misillles hit bulidings and they were fall. "Donut panick humens now is the time not for panick but for HONOR and GLORY so pick up good wepons and preepar to FITE!" all the humens were agree with John Freeman and thingk he were good leeder so pick up the best wepons and folow John Freeman to engege combines at close. The combines were many and they had good gun and gooder armor and say "this is last chans give up now or prepare to eat wrath!" to which people say "no bad combines not welcum in Big Citty so we QUELCH you!" and then start aim fire bullet at al combines which would was hitted with bullet and fight back and shoot. Sum humens and combines did die and John Freeman call humens back to street corner to retallite and think good stradegy "when combines come through to shoot we ammbush on corner here" and humens say "GOOD IDIA JOHN FREEMAN" so were take position up along the biudilngs with wepons aim. Combines walk down rhode and were not expect a trap and get shotted and lose many combiens so must retreat. Humens were celebreat suksess but was not long lifed beecos combines bring helichopters to deestoy the ammbush. Humens were not expect and had to flee quick, which was just in time as buildings falled down. Combiens were advance but John Freeman did brave and stand "hold the line and don't let combine get through!" so humens take cover behind rubbl and shot wepons more at combines who losted more and more people but humens were losting people to and casultees were get out of control. Suddenly combines bring in tanks and humens had to retreat fastly and were lose more and more peepl. Humens were think all hope was lost and panick agen until John Freeman spot something shinny and gold in the dust. He heave at it with all the might and struggle but final pull it out and raise it above head and declaire "I HAVE FOUND THE GOLDEN WRENCH AND IS KEY TO WIN WARR!" and this made humens calm and reddy to fite again so they charged to combines firing wepons with ferocious and John Freeman lurcherd at tanks with golden wrench and blewed them all to scrap metal! The combines gott scared and retreat all swift which make humens shout "HURRAH" and then happy "you saved us John Freeman" "they will be back. Combines always have second plann. We are must prepare." So humens walked off into sun set to prepair for war agen.

THE END OFF PART ONE


End file.
